


summer uniforms

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: jongdae/minseok feat. baekhyun and kyungsoo.pg-13in which Minseok changes his mind about summer.[note: inspired by the xiuchen leaking A/C story; in this universe, they are all the same age.]





	summer uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> For EXO Month Fest 2019,  
today's prompt is: "summer class"

A breeze blows into classroom 2-A through the wide open windows. It's the end of lunch time at an all boys' high school, so it's the usual laughing and rough housing infused with scents of musky B.O. and deodorant. Minseok sits in his corner desk by the window, zoning out, as his friends file in from an impromptu soccer game. 

Summer uniforms haven't always seemed so erotic to Minseok. But as Jongdae pinches his collar and flutters the thin white fabric complaining that it's hot and _why can't they turn on the A/C for once?_, Minseok can't help but stare at his sinewy neckline and the sheen of sweat that highlights Jongdae's Adam's apple. Minseok swallows dryly.

"Minseok-ah, you must be hot too" Kyungsoo, his deskmate, remarks. "You've always hated the summer heat, haven't you?"

Minseok tears his eyes away from Jongdae's slightly damp uniform shirt, clinging to all the right places on his chest.

"Huh? Oh, yeah well-" Minseok glances again at Jongdae, then turns completely toward Kyungsoo. "Summer's not so bad."

"Hmm" Kyungsoo looks at Minseok with a little smirk. "Well, you always complain that you sweat too much."

"I do sweat too much!" Minseok whines, grimacing. "You wouldn't understand, you never seem to sweat."

Kyungsoo laughs heartily, clapping Minseok on the shoulder. "So? You sweat, Minseok-ah, but you still just smell like baby powder."

Minseok flushes, leaning back in his chair. Suddenly, Baekhyun and Jongdae turn towards them, butting into their conversation.

"Minseok smells like baby powder?" Jongdae asks with a grin. "Waaah! Let me smell!"

Jongdae leans in close, the tip of his nose hovering over Minseok's collarbone and making Minseok forget how to breathe.

"It's true! Minseok-ee smells like baby powder!" Jongdae shouts excitedly, pulling away to tug on Baekhyun's arm.

"Yah, how could a guy's sweat smell like baby powder?" Baekhyun asks skeptical, shoving his face near Minseok's neck. He takes a sniff and his eyes go wide. "Oh my god, it's true! Minseok's just a big fat baby! Let me check. Where's your diaper?"

"I told you" Kyungsoo grins triumphantly. "Our baby faced Minseok-ee is always powder fresh, even when he sweats."

And Minseok knows he should say something at this point. He should pinch Kyungsoo and punch Baekhyun in retaliation. But his mind is blank as Jongdae leans in again, craning his neck to get closer to the nape of Minseok's neck. This time, Jongdae inhales deeply.

"Ahh, you smell really _really _good" Jongdae rumbles in a low voice. "I think I'm addicted."

"Yah, yah, yah" Baekhyun kicks Jongdae's bottom lightly. "Your positioning is a little-"

Minseok blushes red this time, making Kyungsoo laugh and jostle his cheek. "Cut it out guys. Our virgin Kim Minseok is getting bashful."

This time Minseok really does pinch Kyungsoo on the thigh, but the redness doesn't leave Minseok's face until class officially starts.

During all of next period, Minseok can't get rid of Jongdae's voice echoing inside his head.

_"You smell really really good."_  
_"You smell really really good."_  
_"You smell really really good."_  
_"You smell really really good."_

"Minseok-geun?" Mr. Han, the algebra teacher, looks down sternly at Minseok's face.

Startled, Minseok jumps up from his seat. "Yes sir?!"

The whole class bursts into laughter and Minseok turns a crimson red all the way to the top of his head. He holds his ears, as if he feels the steam coming out of them. 

Mr. Han sighs. "It looks like you've had a touch of heat exhaustion, Minseok. Go wash your face and cool down."

Minseok leaves the classroom, cheeks flaming. It was something about these damn summer uniforms that made the outline of Jongdae's lithe body standout. It was something about the tight beige pants that made Minseok stare too intensely at the alluring peaks and valleys.

"Damn hormonal idiot" Minseok mutters to himself, leaning over the sink to turn on the faucet.

He washes his face with cool water, letting it drip down his neck and arms. He takes a deep breath and looks in the hazy bathroom mirror.

"Get a grip, Kim Minseok."

Minseok exits the bathroom, but doesn't go down the hall towards the classroom. He still feels an intense heat radiating from inside his body. He undoes the top few buttons of his shirt because the fabric is wet and uncomfortably sticking to his skin. He finds a wooden lunch table out in the shade and sits down. The breeze outside feels nice compared to the stifling inside of the classroom.

Minseok lays his head down on his arms. The coolness of the water droplets on his skin combined with the soft summer breeze makes Minseok drowsy. He feels his eyelids sliding shut and fights it for all of five minutes before giving in.

Giving into sleep, Minseok dreams of Jongdae. Jongdae's steady hand slides down Minseok's back. The summer uniform is so thin that Minseok can feel the ridges of Jongdae's fingers on his spine. Minseok shivers. Slowly, Minseok lifts his head. He turns in his seat, looking at Jongdae who's smiling down at him. They're in the classroom but no one else is there. 

_'Did I fall asleep?'_ Minseok asks, but Jongdae just smiles and leans forward. Minseok stays still, thinking Jongdae just wants to smell him again, but instead of leaning in for a sniff, Jongdae leans in to softly press his lips onto Minseok's.

Minseok freezes, but Jongdae's lips are so warm and so supple that Minseok leans in, eyelids sliding shut as Jongdae's lips move against his. Minseok's just about to open his mouth in response to the gentle invitation of Jongdae's tongue when he hears something in the background.

Minseok grimaces in his sleep.

"...seok...Kim... Min... doing here? What are you doing here?"

Minseok hears voices in the distance and he's trying to pay attention to the Jongdae in his dreams, but the voices are distracting.

Minseok feels something cold and wet drip onto his forehead and just like that sleep escapes him. He wakes up, scowling, and opens his eyes to see what the offending sensation is. But when Minseok looks up, what he sees makes his jaw go slack and his eyes go impossibly wide.

Standing one step above where Minseok sits, Jongdae smiles down on him, holding his uniform blazer over their heads. "It's okay" Jongdae reassures him. "It's just a passing summer shower."

The rain makes it a little hard for Minseok to hear Jongdae's voice, but Minseok's mouth goes dry anyway. He has to remember to breathe as Minseok finally notices Jongdae's proximity. The heat radiating off of Jongdae's chest warms Minseok's cheek as he remembers his dream.

When the rain dies down into a light sprinkling, Jongdae sits down. His blazer still covers their heads and Jongdae presses close against Minseok's side to avoid the dampness. Their arms and thighs are touching and it's all Minseok can think about until Jongdae smiles again, looking into Minseok's eyes.

"Good thing I found you here, right?" Jongdae chuckles. There's a pause and Jongdae tilts his chin up, catching a whiff of something in the air. "Huh. Even in the rain, you smell really good."

Jongdae balances his chin on Minseok's shoulder, closing his eyes to smell Minseok's neck.

"Just as I thought. This smell is _really _addicting."

_Ah well_, Minseok thinks as his line of sight drops to where Jongdae's nipples are showing through his shirt. Minseok has to be honest with himself now. He admits it internally as his focus drops down further to where Jongdae's pants are bunched up at his crotch. Despite what Minseok's said about this season, summer is definitely not bad. 

_Not bad,_ Minseok muses as he licks his bottom lip. _Not bad at all._


End file.
